memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MechQueste
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User talk:Defiant" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! DarkHorizon (talk) 21:34, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Wikia bot ...which is what I'm going to keep calling it until you can fix the red link for the current name keeps redirecting pages with no incoming links and that won't work anyways every time someone renames their account who edited here once. Most of these have less than 100 edits and no incoming links, so it's just creating garbage that fills up . This should be fixed to not do that if there are no incoming links, but since this company has almost never been helpful for more than a minute at a time, and there is no immediate monetary gain in it either, I'm not expecting much. That said, I need User:DarienLeonhart/wikia.css and User:TwoTailedFox/wikia.css deleted. It should literally only take a minute, and if I get another bunch or corporate tool speak and nothing again, I'll know wikicities isn't even good for that anymore. Also, I will absolutely never use your stupid automated system at , so don't even bother with that. - 18:02, January 31, 2020 (UTC) :Hi Archduk, :Just to clear a few things up, I'm not a staff member. I'm just a volunteer and a Star Trek fan, not paid at all. The council tag is just a feedback group, and no means a corporate shill group. As for the redirects, they have been deleted by an actual staff member. MechQueste 19:16, January 31, 2020 (UTC) I know, I needed someone who staff would want to help and who would actually forward what I wrote to them, since going to staff directly seems to no longer work. You just happened to post on sulfur's talk page while I was thinking of this, and you do have that helpful tag. Thanks for the assist, those pages have been there for months. - 20:33, January 31, 2020 (UTC) Phasered FYI, that is a "real" term, used by Ezri Dax, Tuvok, Neelix, and The Doctor (who also said "bat'lethed" in the same sentence). --Alan (talk) 16:20, February 20, 2020 (UTC)